Jitters
by demonpixie1
Summary: To say Tyler Lockwood was nervous was an understatement, because Caroline Forbes kinda terrified him...


To say Tyler Lockwood was nervous was an enormous understatement: the boy (man!) who had been known to take on guys twice his size in football games, to throw himself into fights against three and four guys without assistance, who just so happened to turn into a _werewolf_on a regular basis, _that_ guy, was friggin' terrified.

"Dude. Chill. It's not a big deal."

Tyler turned to glare at Jeremy Gilbert, who was lounging comfortably in this tux – minus the jacket- on the couch, "Chill? _CHILL?_ Bro! Care's gonna have my nuts on a silver platter for this! I'm so screwed!" he groaned, burying his face in his arms on the desk in front of him.

"Calm down Fido." Damon Salvatore drawled from where he'd appeared at the bar, impeccable in a tux of his own.

Tyler ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Why are you two so set on me calming down?" he demanded, " If I don't say the right, perfect romantic shit, Care's gonna kill me and then put my nuts in a vise- and I like my 'nads- Seems like a perfect time to panic to me!"

Damon reached out and gripped Tyler's shoulder firmly, "Fido. Barbie has just crammed herself into the Incredible Shrinking Dress – which took two vamps and Bonnie, by the way- and she's ready to have _me_ walk her down the aisle, so that she can stand up in front of half of Mystic Falls and tell the world she loves you –no, I have no idea _why_- the _least_ you can do is wing out some friggin' vows. She's so crazy right now I doubt she'll be listening anyway."

Jeremy snorted, and fighting the urge to laugh, choked out, "Wing it? Almost two-hundred years of life and _that__'_s your advice? Bro, you're losing your touch."

Damon opened his mouth to retort when all those with supernatural hearing picked up a scream from down the hall where the girls were getting ready and Tyler took off running, with Damon right behind him.

As soon as he reached the door he tried the knob, and finding it locked, knocked, "Care? What's wrong? Open the door babe!"

"Tyler?" Caroline yelped, sounding surprised, "What are you doing here? You know you can't see me before the ceremony!"

Tyler made a frustrated noise, "Caroline. You screamed, I panicked and you're fucknuts if you think I'm leaving without making sure you're really okay first, now open the door!"

"No!" She insisted, "I thought I'd ripped my dress, but it's fine, now go away. It's bad luck!"

"Forbes." Tyler growled and was ignored.

Finally he gave up, "Can Damon come in and confirm for me that you're okay before I freaking explode?" he bit out, irritated.

The lock on the door clicked and Damon slipped through and poked his head out a moment later, "Barbie's fine, Fido. Go stand up front with. We're starting soon."

Jeremy tugged on Tyler's arm, but he resisted, "Care?" he called through the door.

"Yes, Tyler?" she called back, her voice high and overly polite, as it got when she was _thisclose_ to biting his head off.

"I love you Carebear." He called, not even giving a shit about how his Man Card should be revoked for that.

It was quiet for a moment before she responded, "I love you too 'Ty." Sounding much less stressed and anxious.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Fifteen minutes later found Tyler anxiously bouncing in place next to Jeremy at the front of the hall.

"C'mon man, stop tripping. Not like it's not gonna happen." Jeremy tried to placate Tyler

Tyler was seconds from going himself to find out _what_ was taking so long when the music started, and first Bonnie and then Elena, both in Blood-Red dresses made their way down the aisle. And then the music swelled and Tyler barely registered Damon or Liz on either side of Care in how lovely she looked in the poofy (and that was seriously the only way to describe this much tulle) white princess gown that she'd been dreaming of her whole life.

Damon was right of course, she looked almost packed into the dress and he was kinda glad she didn't have to breath 'cause she'd probably have fainted otherwise; there was a red lace band around the waist and red lace trim on the bust and hem. Her hair was partially pulled back highlighting those amazing blue eyes he loved. Yep. Check his Man Card at the door, because he was D-O-N-E, _done_.

And damn if he wasn't totally fine with that too. Because he was getting Caroline in the deal, literally _forever_.

Damon was right about neither of the even registering what the other had said in their vows and before Tyler knew it, it was his turn and he totally knew what to say.

He took a deep breath, "I- Most of the people in this room think they know Caroline Forbes: controlling, neurotic, peppy, ditz."

"Great start." Jer muttered from behind him.

Tyler aimed a kick at his best man before continuing, "But nobody in this room has seen the Caroline I know, the one I fell in love with. That Caroline is the one who sat up with me through some of the worst nights of my life. That Caroline is the one who sings while she makes pancakes on Sunday mornings and whose smile lights up a room. The Caroline I fell in love with is the only girl I ever laid in the bed of my truck with and counted stars and told me about her dreams. And I remember thinking about how cliché some of those were: the house in the suburbs with the picket fence and husband and two-point-five kids and a Labrador. But watching you come down the aisle today I realized that I want it too. And I want it with you. The house isn't home without your dorky songs and the stars aren't so peaceful unless I have you to share that peace with and forever is way too long unless I have you to share it with."

He could see Caroline's eyes glistening with tears and was grateful when the justice of the peace moved on, "Do you, Tyler Allen Lockwood, take Caroline Elizabeth Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

And Tyler didn't hesitate in saying, "I do."

"And do you, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, take Tyler Allen Lockwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Caroline, eyes glistening with tears, looked up at Tyler and smiled, "I do."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hours later, as the reception began winding down, Caroline was being elegantly waltzed around by her favorite Salvatore when Tyler tapped him on the shoulder, "May I cut in?" Tyler requested and Damon stepped aside, grinning. Caroline slid into her husband's arms and relaxed into their two-step.

They were quiet for a moment and then Caroline glanced up at him, "Ty?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier about wanting everything I wanted? The house, dog, kids, everything?" she asked softly.

Tyler nuzzled her hair, "Of course I did. I want the house and the dogs and if you really want kids we can adopt if it'll make you happy."

Caroline nodded, "About that…"

"Yeah?"

One of her hands drifted down to cradle her stomach, "I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm gonna go ahead and blame you, hybrid-boy, But that scream you heard earlier? Had nothing to do with my dress."

Tyler cocked his head to the side, confused at her change of topic, "No?"

"No." she said softly, "It was because I was so surprised, I mean, Bonnie made me take the test even if we didn't think in a million years it would happen."

Tyler froze, "Care- what are you saying?" he asked, cupping her face.

"I'm pregnant, Tyler."

Tyler was pretty sure he spent five straight minutes staring at her in shock and then he kissed her fiercely before scooping her up in his arms with a whoop, "I'm gonna be a dad!" he yelled excitedly, not even caring who heard.

He spun her around and then stopped and cupped her face gently, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." He whispered.

And if Tyler Lockwood had been scared that morning about saying the wrong vows? Well, fatherhood was _really_ _terrifying._


End file.
